In daily life, electronic maps have rich types, are used on diverse terminals, and are convenient and quick to operate, and therefore have been widely used. Well-known electronic map systems include BAIDU maps, AUTONAVI maps, GOOGLE maps, and the like. A user uses these map systems to perform an operation such as search or navigation. As a platform that connects a digital world and the physical world, an electronic map system plays an increasingly significant role. Although an existing map system has a specific screening and sorting function, for example, screening is performed according to price ranges, place types, comments, or the like, screening options are very limited, and screening operations are relatively complex. More importantly, there is no difference between information presented in the existing map system to all users, lacking personalization. For example, it is very difficult to answer the following questions with the current map system.
Is this consuming place suitable for me?
Does this restaurant fit my taste?
If I am in a tour, where do natives go for a dinner or play preferentially?
If I am in a tour for couples, which places are suitable for me?
If I want to treat my boss to a dinner, which place suits his/her level?
If a user wants to obtain answers to the foregoing questions, before leaving, the user first needs to find related address information on a search engine, such as BAIDU or GOOGLE, search for related comments on a public word-of-mouth website, such as Dianping.com, and find, on a map application, such as BAIDU maps, Tiger map, GOOGLE maps, a path for reaching this address. Obviously, the process is relatively complex for the user. In addition, information, for example, comments, is very important information for the user. However, due to different life backgrounds, different users have different perceptions and feelings on one thing. In this case, possibly, comments of a user cannot represent that another user feels the same. For example, on a public word-of-mouth website such as Dianping.com, regardless of favorable comments on “Zhanjiang Chicken Restaurant,” a northeasterner may not go for a dinner, and regardless of high scores and favorable comments on “Li Liangui,” a Cantonese does not select the restaurant.
In the foregoing examples, presenting all information of all restaurants on a map to a user also brings inconvenience to the user. This is because some information is unnecessary or unimportant for the user. For example, there are restaurants such as WANG STEAK, RAINDROP CAFE, and UBC Cafe within an area. The restaurants are presented on the map to all the users when different users search for dining places within the area. For a user or a person that the user wants to obtain and that is related to the user, WANG STEAK is over budget for spending and belongs to information noise, and RAINDROP CAFE and UBC Cafe are results expected by the user. However, another user may select WANG STEAK, Super Buffet, or Tairyo Teppanyaki, but may not select UBC Cafe.
In addition, an existing map generally provides one or several specific paths. However, in real life, for some areas, a person who is more familiar with the areas may provide more proper (which consumes shortest time or requires lowest costs) travel routes or may provide a shortcut through which a place is reached more conveniently. Generally, the information cannot be provided by the map system, but only can be propagated from mouth to mouth or be obtained by searching corresponding information and performing determining by a user.
Some existing map systems may provide some modes for user selection, or a user provides some behavior features of the user, and map information is filtered according to the modes or the behavior features provided by the user. This manner is still relatively one-sided and limited, and absolutely personalized services cannot be provided to the user. In addition, manual selection or input is performed by the user, which brings inconvenience to the user.